Welcome To The Academy
Welcome To The Academy 'is the pilot episode of The Next Generation: Omniverse. Summary The New Heroes enter PA, where Ben and Gwen run it. They all have to learn how to control their special powers, especially when they have to face each other. Plot ''Year 2022, where Ben and Gwen have gave up their heroic acts to take control of Plumbers' Academy and change it into a school for children with extraordinary powers. black-haired boy, aged 11, ran into Plumbers' Academy. His BFF, a small-for-his-age 9 year old with blond hair, followed him. *Black Haired Boy: Can you believe it, Brian? We finally join Heroics' School! *Brian: Yeah, it's great Max. But it's called Plumbers' Academy, not Heroics' School. *Max: Whatever, Brian. Let's go find Ben and Gwen! *Brian: Okay, let's go! 12 year old brown-haired girl and a 10 year old palish-blonde haired boy came a few seconds later. *Palish-Blonde Haired Boy: Finally, I made it! It feels just like yesterday I was tripping over my shoelaces and my parents were wiping my nose. *Girl: Actually, that ''WAS ''yesterday Axel. *Axel: Don't have to talk about it, Tina. Let's bounce. ran off. Finally, a chubby 8 year old boy with blond hair arrived. *Chubby Boy, to himself: Don't worry, Chuck. The teachers won't be mean. You're a Gourmand; you'll eat almost anything! ran off. '''THEME SONG! Five Children all sat in a room where they were going to be tutored. Ben crashed through the ceiling as Rath. Gwen landed gently through the Rath hole. Ben reverted to normal. *Max: Too much of an entrance. *Tina: Very true. *Ben: Hmf. Welcome to Plumbers' Academy. Here me, Ben Tennyson, and my cousin Gwen are going to teach you how to control all your powers. *Gwen: First, we need to know all your superpowers. *Brian: Of course! I'm Brian Weswold, I'm half Galvan and half Human! *Axel: Axel Swift, My dad's Kineceleran, mom's a Human. We're basically all half human, so just say your other part. *Chuck: Chuck Hungra, another Gourmand. *Tina: Tina Toughnuts, a Tetramand. I'm only in Human form, I grow extra arms. *Max: (Laughs) Toughnuts?! What kind of surname is that? punched Max, leaving a huge mark on him. *Max: OW! Max Rider, Pyronite. Ow... *Gwen: Great! Now we know what you are, you'll be put in a test battle to see who's toughest and who'll be leader. It's tomorrow. Good luck! Five Children started to talk, creating a commotion. *Tina: I'm obivously the toughest. *Brian: We could be able to beat, it's not all about the muscle. *Axel: Whatever. I can show you what I'm made of. You'll probably won't see me for ninety percent of the match. *Chuck: I'll eat anything that gets in my way. *Max: Keep talking. I'm fast and strong. Anyways, see ya! ran off. Brian followed him and managed to catch up with him. *Tina: That Max guy is quite cocky, wouldn't you agree? *Axel: We quite all are. It is only the first day; we'll learn to team up and save the planets from deadly missions. *Chuck: Awesome! Max and Brian went to their new room. *Max: We both have a chance of beating the hell out of that annoying Tina. Something tells me we won't get along... *Brian: Max, I got an idea! I can calculate what moves Tina would use, find an attack to over take it and crush her sorry life! *Max: Hmm, I like where you going, Brian. next day, in the training room, the children where in their alien forms getting ready. *Ben: Battle begin! *Max: Gimme you're best shot, Tina! *Tina: Oh, I will. [Tina ran towards Max, but he jumped over her and knocked her down. Tina got back up, and punched Max with all her fists. *Axel: Gourmand and Galvan! Come at me, bros! *Brian: If you say so! jumped onto Chuck's back. Chuck ate him then shot him at Axel, but he was quick. *Chuck: So close! *Axel: You're gonna try harder if you want to beat me! Or I'm I too good for you. *Brian: I'll beat you; With my brains! *Tina: I'm not losing to boys! *Max: Why don't I make the hard easy! grew bigger and bursted, destroying the training room. Everyone was left on the ground, hurt very bad, and most things were in flames. *Max: Looks like I win? Heh, heh? *Ben as Cannonbolt: Me and Gwen have decided. *Gwen: You'll learn tomorrow. next day, everyone enters the school. *Ben: And the leader is.... *Gwen: Brian!!! *Brian: Me?! *The other 4: Him?! *Ben: Yup. Brian is like the young Azmuth; he's gonna be a legend someday. *Tina: Well, Brian is the smartest. We probably be great with him as leader. *Axel: So, are we ready to take on evil! *Max: Yeah! *Chuck: Awesome! END! Major Events *Ben and Gwen start a school for alien/human hybrid children. *Brian becomes leader. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Axel Swift *Brian Weswold *Chuck Hungra *Max Rider *Tina Toughnuts Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation: Omniverse